As the related cowling structure for a motorcycle, there has been known the cowling structure which includes a fairing and an under cowl. See, for example, JP-Y No. S64-393 (JP'393).
JP'393 illustrates a motorcycle 60 in which a front portion of a handlebar 64 is covered with a fairing 2 and a lower portion of an engine 65 is covered with an under cowl 70 that is disposed below the fairing 2. When a radiator is provided on the motorcycle 60 with the engine 65 as a water-cooled engine, for example, an opening portion defined between the fairing 2 and the under cowl 70, behind a front wheel 63 and in front of the engine 65 is convenient for disposing the radiator. In such position, however, the introduction of wind into the radiator using the fairing 2 or straightening of exhaust wind passing through the radiator using the under cowl 70 is hardly performed, and it is impossible to allow the wind to effectively hit the radiator.
Therefore, it may be possible to provide, for example, the structure in which the fairing 2 or the under cowl 70 is extended and the fairing 2 and the under cowl 70 are continuously and integrally formed so as to cover the radiator from the side. In this case, however, the area in side view of the integrally formed fairing 2 and under cowl 70 is increased, the air resistance is increased when the vehicle body is inclined in the lateral direction during traveling of the motorcycle 60 and hence, for example, there arises a tendency that a force necessary for inclining the vehicle body at the time of cornering is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to allow wind to effectively hit a radiator, and reduce a force necessary for inclining a vehicle body at the time of cornering by improving the cowling structure for a motorcycle.